Reflections of a Sunrise
by Rejected Acceptance
Summary: As he sat down on the beach, looking straight at the rising sun, he began to wonder what happened to them...


**Author's Note: (sighs) Let's get this over with. I don't own Crash or anything related to him. He belongs to whoever the hell owns him. Other than that, enjoy.**

Sitting on the beach of N. Sanity Island was Crash Bandicoot, the hero who had saved the world countless times from Dr. Neo Cortex. To others around the beach, it felt like any ordinary Thursday morning. For the hero however, it was something else.

How long had it been ever since he first stopped the evil doctor? Crash lost count, and sometimes it would feel like it was years ago, while other times it felt like it was just yesterday. The bandicoot laid down against the sands. He could feel some of the grains stick to his fur, but he didn't care. To the hero, he was in a noncaring state. Nothing really mattered to him at the second, and in a way, it made him happy to think that.

Crash focused his view on the sunrise straight ahead. There was nothing like feeling the warm embrace of the rising sun as it ascended into the sky. The sunrise seem to symbolize a lot of things. It was the light at the end of the tunnel. It was a glorious hope. It was something that would wash the darkness away from the world, and it would bring a new day to begin.

_Telling me to go_  
_But hands beg me to stay_

To the hero, the sunrise had more meaning back then. That was when he could share the view with someone. Someone he loved. Someone he once had long ago. Someone like Tawna Bandicoot.

_Your lips say that you love_  
_Your eyes say that you hate_

How did he not see it? She was gone most of the time. It felt rare to see her. Sometimes, she would make excuses to leave in their short time together. All along, he thought that maybe she had some important business to attend to. He thought he understood everything she said. He was wrong.

_There's truth in your lies_  
_Doubt in your faith_  
_What you build you lay to waste_

Crash remembered whenever they talked, they really did talk. About having some hope for the future. After stopping Cortex, Crash and Tawna spent their small time talking. Well, Tawna was the one who was talking as Crash listened. However, he found a stick, and he would write out his thoughts on what they shared.

_This truth in your lies_  
_Doubt in your faith_  
_All I've got's what you didn't take_

Out of everything they discussed, the only thing that kept popping up was hope. Hope for now, and the incoming future. They both had different opinions. Crash had high hopes. He believed that he would pretty much just live the rest of his life on the island. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he figured just living out his life was the best answer he had. As for Tawna, however, she had different ideas.

_So I,_  
_I won't be the one_  
_Be the one to leave this_  
_In pieces_

Remembering their time in captivity together, Crash remembered that they shared a cage together. Suprisingly, it was one of the few memories he still had as a unevolved bandicoot. They stayed together. They looked out for another. It was because of this that the hero thought that he had found his mate. Tawna, at the time, felt the same way. Crash promised that they would get out one day.

_And you,_  
_You will be alone_  
_Alone with all your secrets_  
_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

What he tried to remember was how it all went wrong. Whenever she was with him, Tawna seemed very happy. Crash knew that he was happy. He was free. He didn't have to take orders from nobody. And, he had the best girl in the whole word. Everything was true, save for the last part.

_You promised me the sky_  
_Then tossed me like a stone_

As the wind blew, Crash felt that it was familiar. Even though the blow of the wind was always different, this one gust of air felt similiar to the bandicoot. He then remembered of where he felt it before. Crash remembered that this wind once blew after he defeated Cortex. Tawna was hugging him, and as they flew off into the sunset, that's when he first kissed her. At that moment, the hero could remember the taste of sweet, but wild raspberry. An odd flavor, but to Crash, it was wonderful. But now, looking back on that memory as he was in the present, the taste seemed bitter.

_You wrap me in your arms_  
_And chill me to the bone_

The hero then remembered her hugs. Her warmth. It brought a small smile. But his tiny moment of happiness faded away as he could swear that whenever he hugged her, she tried to pry away. At first, Crash thought that maybe he was hugging too hard. Thinking about it, the bandicoot realized that she was trying to get away. It hurt him to even acknowledge that she didn't love him the way he loved her.

_There's truth in your lies_  
_Doubt in your faith_  
_All I've got's what you didn't take_

Crash laughed at the idea that this once innocent, sweet girl had turned into a completely different person. But how? There was one answer. And that answer was one person. Pinstripe Potoroo. Upon finding out that one of his old enemy had talked Tawna into joining them, Crash thought that it was a lie. He remembered finding Tawna one day, and instead of letting the topic come into conversation, the hero demanded an answer.

_So I,_  
_I won't be the one_  
_Be the one to leave this_  
_In pieces_

She got mad at the hero. She said he had no right to accuse her of going behind his back. Tawna had cried and Crash felt bad for what he did. He apologized and Tawna had forgiven him. However, he felt that she had forgiven him too quickly. And when they hugged, Crash remembered that day. He would always remember it as the day her hugs no longer felt warm.

_And you_  
_You will be alone_  
_Alone with all your secrets_  
_And regrets_

Crash felt like a fool for trusting her. If only he knew at the time, he would've broken it off with Tawna. But as he thought about it, Crash felt that she would be with Pinstripe either way. To the hero, it seemed like a bittersweet ending. Even though Crash had won the battle against Cortex, he lost Tawna.

_Don't lie_

The wind blew again. Crash closed his eyes upon feeling the gentle breeze. It felt like a comforting hug, and he did begin to feel better. Unfortunately, the wind reminded him of the day Tawna left. She said she had found someone else, and when he found out it was Pinstripe, it completely broke his heart. He hid the pain, but deep inside, it felt like a caged beast wanting to be free.

_So I,_  
_I won't be the one_  
_Be the one to leave this_  
_In pieces_

Crash remembered how one day, he ran into Tawna again. It had been a while, and they had talked for a bit. However, Tawna had talked about her relationship with Pinstripe and Crash had forced himself to hide his anger at the female bandicoot. After they talked and left, Crash had came to the beach and let all his anger out. Luckily, no one was around to hear his scream his frustration out.

_And you,_  
_You will be alone_  
_Alone with all your secrets_  
_And regrets_

There was an old saying Crash remembered. "Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." Crash thought that Alfred Lord Tennyson was pretty smart. The bandicoot sighed as he felt that maybe it was for the best. Maybe there would be someone else who would love the bandicoot just as much as the hero loved them back. Crash looked towards the sun and smiled. Perhaps the sunrise didn't lose its meaning.

_Don't lie_

Crash stared at the sunrise as it ascended into the sky. He felt the sand getting warm, as well as himself. Another breezed blew through the air, and this gust of wind felt peaceful. Probably after what seemed like a long time, after many tears fell, shouts were screamed, and time spent alone, Crash began to feel that he had finally moved on.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it. The song used is "In Pieces" by Linkin Park. Well, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. That said, I take my leave. Bye!**

_**!aCcEpTeD ReJeCtIoN!**_


End file.
